Amnesia
by kikoohello
Summary: Draco a perdu tous ses souvenirs et Harry a quelques petits problèmes existentiels. UA en partie du moins, fic à chapitre, yaoi, même si je ne sais pas s'il y aura vraiment un lemon...


Salut tout le monde^^ (enfin les quelques perdus qui me lisent...). Alors voilà la première partie de mon histoire, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle va compter et j'admet que le premier est assez court...

Enfin bref, voici en premier Draco, qui parle à son journal.

J'ai un plan en gros, donc je connais l'histoire donc pas de panique, je sais ou je vais^^ Par contre, je ne peux vous assurer que j'updaterai très souvent, mais je ferai de mon mieux!

**_Disclaimer: tout à J.K.R, les mots sont au dico, et l'histoire de mon cerveau dérangé_**

Bonne lecture

* * *

Amnesia

Soyons réaliste, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Rien à écrire, surtout. Qui cela pourrait-il intéresser ? Je n'ai jamais tenu de journal intime, privé ou quoi que ce fût du même genre, autant que je m'en souvienne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de raconter ma vie, mes pensées voire mon état d'esprit. Je suis du genre introverti, je montre ce que vous voulez voir. Mais vu que justement c'est là que le problème réside, la psychologue veut que j'écrive ce que je ressens, pense, imagine et tout ce qui pourrais en être synonyme. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt mais elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. On me force. Pour mon bien, soi-disant. Au temps pour moi. Mais sachez que je ne compte pas écrire chaque jour. Aucun intérêt. Je préfère plutôt faire un texte sans réellement en faire mon journal. Pas de date, pas de réel suivi dans ce que j'écrirai. Je mettrai certain faits, intéressant ou non, à la suite ou non, je corrigerai au fil des pages, j'enlèverai ou je rajouterai des éléments. On dira que certains faits seront vrai, et d'autres totalement inventés. A vous de trouver lesquels…

&&&&&&

L'ordre. J'aime l'ordre. Savoir que chaque chose est à sa place, que je peux retrouver tout ce que je cherche sans même réfléchir, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Il me faut un certain contrôle sur le monde qui m'entoure. Sans ça, aucune possibilité pour moi de ne serait-ce qu'espérer pouvoir me relaxer. Je ne peux tout simplement pas.

Alors imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti quand tout (je dis bien tout, ce n'est aucunement exagération fortuite de ma part) quand tout, disais-je, s'est mélangé. Quand Mon monde s'est mélangé à Son monde. Quand je me suis rendu compte que ce que je regardais ne me rappelait rien de ce que je connaissais. Quand il fallût que je réapprenne le nom des animaux, objets et personnes qui m'entouraient.

La raison n'était même pas magique. C'était un bête accident. Un problème dans le mécanisme si bien huilé qu'était ma vie, d'après Mère. Un rien. Juste une idiotie qui a duré plus que de raison. Qui dure toujours maintenant. On ne peut décider, choisir comme cela, comme si de rien n'était, de refaire sa vie. Devoir tout réapprendre, revenir au point de départ. Et la peur de voir ce que l'on essaie de reconstruire se détruire comme un château de cartes. Mais les autres le voulaient. Mère le voulait. Elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde retrouver son enfant, le vrai et non pas une pâle copie n'ayant même pas les mêmes goûts. Et moi, j'avais peur de disparaître. De mon nouveau monde et de l'ancien. Je n'existe ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre. Parce que le moi de l'ancien monde a disparu certainement pour toujours et celui du nouveau ne peut être lui-même, toujours forcé à entrer dans le moule qu'on a cru obliger de façonner pour lui. Et qu'il remplit pour plaire, faire plaisir. Du moins qu'il essaie de remplir.

&&&&&&&

Avoir deux personnalités à la fois est certainement mieux que pour mon cas. On ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais pour moi, supporter le regard des autres, celui accusateur de Mère, c'est vraiment douloureux. Mère ne s'est toujours pas remise du fait que je ne suis plus le fils qu'elle avait toujours connu. Alors, elle a l'attitude qui lui va le mieux dans ce cas. Elle me méprise. Bien sûr, cela me fit mal au début. Pas autant que cela aurait dû mais après tout je ne la reconnaissais pas. Elle était pour moi une parfaite inconnue qui devait devenir ma mère sans que je n'aie rien à dire. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Pas même de mon propre visage. Lorsque je regardais un miroir, je n'avais que le reflet d'un illustre inconnu. Même mes propres goûts, je ne les reconnaissais pas. Je ne savais plus rien de moi. Rien de ma vie. Mais surtout, ce qui me fit le plus mal, c'était que les autres savaient qui j'étais. Et de voir la déception dans leurs yeux lorsque je faisais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait avant était le pire. Car je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais juste tout oublié.

Mes amis, à l'école, ma soi-disant famille, étaient pour moi aussi connu que n'importe quel quidam rencontré dans un supermarché. J'avais perdu plusieurs faces de ma vie et je n'y pouvais rien. Juste essayer de remplir les trous, tel un immense mot croisé. Des définitions toutes plus obscures les unes que les autres avec sur le bout de la langue cette impression de déjà vu, cette idée de « savoir » ce qu'il en découle, mais une impossibilité de ça faire sortir. En bref, une amnésie. Partielle pour les médecins. Pas pour moi.

A partir de quel moment on peut dire qu'elle est partielle ? Quand le patient sait toujours parler, connait les lois qui régissent la société ? Lorsqu'il sait encore marcher ?

Moi, je le sais. Je me suis juste oublié quelque part sur le chemin du retour. Et les autres d'essayer depuis de me rappeler. De me faire me souvenir. Mais si moi, je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir ? Si moi, j'en ai peur ? Car oui, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ce que je risque d'apprendre sur moi. J'ai peur de savoir, mais en même temps, j'en ai envie. Je suis bizarre, je sais. Et ça contribue à ce tout qui me construit. Ou détruit, tout dépend du point de vue. J'en ai peur car comme a dit Winston Churchill, un peuple qui oublie son passé se condamne à le revivre. Et je ne veux pas de ça. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps pour vouloir en éviter d'en perdre plus, non ?

&&&&&&

Ce sont nos souvenirs qui font ce que nous sommes. « Apprendre » n'est pas synonyme du verbe « se souvenir », mais ils sont étroitement liés. Nous ne pouvons pas apprendre si nous ne nous souvenons pas. Je ne peux pas avoir une vie si une partie de celle-ci manque. C'est comme construire une maison en commençant par le toit : tout simplement impossible. Il faut des fondations pour mener à bien une construction. Seulement, moi, je n'en ai plus. Mes souvenirs ont disparu. J'ai disparu avec eux. Je ne suis plus Moi, mais juste un Autre, un ersatz, une pâle copie. Quelque chose qui fait figure mais qui n'existe pas réellement. Je ne suis plus là…

&&&&&&

Le plus horrible est lorsque je dors. Je fais toujours le même rêve. Ou plutôt cauchemar, car il n'a rien d'onirique, loin de là. Disons que la sensation de disparaître ne me plait vraiment pas. Mais le pire est lorsque je rêve que je me noie. Même si je ne vois pas d'eau, j'en ai pourtant la sensation. Ne plus pouvoir respirer, essayer de bouger mais ne pas y réussir, avoir l'impression que quelqu'un me plaque sur le visage un coussin, c'est cela qui me fais le plus peur. L'impression de mourir, encore et encore, pour ensuite se réveiller c'est cela qui rythme mes nuits. Autant dire que je ne dors pas beaucoup. Et je crois que cela se voit. Les membres de ma famille me regardent bizarrement. Mais ce n'est pas comme si cela changeait du début ou me faisait quelque chose. Après tout, je ne les connais pas...

&&&&&

Je n'aime pas quand on me regarde avec de la pitié dans les yeux ou toute autre forme de compassion. Ce que j'aimerai que les autres acceptent, c'est que je ne suis plus le même, que j'ai, sinon disparu, du moins changé. Que ce n'est plus la même personne. Bref, qu'ils évitent de faire comme si mon amnésie n'était qu'une mauvaise varicelle qui allait passer dans quelques jours voire quelques semaines. Je ne suis pas contagieux, ni à l'article de la mort !

&&&&&

Je me rends compte que ce que j'écris est totalement débile et sans intérêt aucun. Mais après tout, j'ai une bonne excuse. Plusieurs même : Je ne suis ni doué pour parler de mes sentiments, ni pour écrire. Je n'étais pas partant du tout pour cette expérience qui, je le dis en passant, ne me servira à rien sauf à me rendre encore plus compte que je me sens mal, et de plus je n'y vois aucun but ni bénéfice.

J'aurais pu commencer comme un de ces romans mièvres et dégoulinant de bons sentiments, à un point tel que l'on dirait que de la guimauve s'est introduite dans les pensées de l'écrivain pour lui dicter sa conduite.

J'aurais pu écrire ce journal comme un conte pour les enfants, ces sales mioches qu'il faut sans cesse rassurer et leurs présenter le monde tout beau tout rose. Je ne suis pas cynique, juste un brin ironique et le reste ne sont que des observations.

J'aurais pu commencer cette histoire, si tant est que cela en soit une, par quelque d'approchant :_ « Il était une fois un jeune homme. Il s'était perdu. Sa mémoire, son lui-même. Disparu sans vraiment l'être. Juste là, mais il lui manque quelque chose. Son passé. Et sûrement son avenir. Désormais, il ne pourra que vivre à travers quelqu'un d'autre, car ce n'est plus lui dans son corps. C'est l'Autre. »_

Mais cela ne me ressemble pas. Et tant qu'à faire, autant me présenter le plus ressemblant possible, qu'on puisse me reconnaître et me retrouver, vous ne croyez pas ?

&&&&&&

Aujourd'hui, j'ai à nouveau rêvé que je me noyais. Mais cette fois, j'ai vu ce qui se passait avant. J'étais sur une falaise, face à la mer. Laquelle, je ne saurais dire, mais l'air iodé me laissait un goût salé sur la langue. Je déploie les ailes que j'avais dans le dos, et me laisse griser par la vue que j'ai et par l'air salé qui me fouette le visage. La lumière crue du soleil au zénith chauffe doucement ma peau. Je ferme les yeux. Je monte toujours plus haut. Je m'imagine attraper l'astre brûlant qui me fait de l'œil. Les plumes collent. La cire fond. Je le vois, mais ne réalise pas, ou plutôt je ne le veux pas. Je tends mes doigts vers l'astre blanc. Mais mes ailes se détachent et mon corps est à nouveau soumis aux lois de la gravité. Alors je me sens tomber dans la mer. Je sens les eaux qui se referment sur moi. Je me mets à couler, mais mes mouvements sont gênés par les plumes dont la cire, en refroidissant, s'est recollée à mes bras. Des plumes se détachent et tandis qu'elles remontent, j'amorce une descente vers les abysses. Alors je vois des monstres sans formes qui tournent autour de moi et qui rient de plus en plus fort. Je ne peux plus respirer. C'est lorsque j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont éclater que je me suis réveillé en sursaut. C'était deux heures et je m'étais couché à vingt-trois heures. Je ne me suis pas rendormi.

&&&&&

Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas écrit, je l'admet. Mais vu qu'il n'y a pas de date, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir, non ? Rien ne s'est passé depuis la dernière fois, rien de bien important en tout cas. Les journées se suivent et se ressemblent. Levers, déjeuners, cours se suivent et se ressemblent aussi. Toujours les même sensations, les même pensées. Je ne peux pas changer, je ne le veux pas non plus. Il parait que j'ai toujours dis que je préférais être moi-même même si cela signifiait devoir abandonner des choses voire des personnes, même si cela signifiait être seul, car je trouvais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que quelqu'un qui faisait ce que les autres attendaient de lui juste pour être avec ces autres. Mais maintenant… Maintenant je ne sais même plus ce que veux dire être moi-même. Je ne sais pas, plus, ce qu'est ce « moi-même ». Qui me dit que ce que l'on dit sur moi n'est pas enjolivé, pas inventé justement pour que je sois comme les autres le veulent ? Que ce n'est pas une manière de me formater à leur convenance sans que je ne m'en rende seulement compte ? Qui me dis que ceux qui se disent mes amis, ma famille ne sont pas tout simplement de sales profiteurs ? Père me dit que je réfléchis trop et que si moi je ne sais pas ce qui est bien ou mal pour moi, eux de toute façon le savent et que je n'ai qu'à les écouter et leur obéir. Mais est-ce que cela ne fait-il pas que confirmer ce que je me demande ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je ne le sache pas, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite…

&&&&&&

Aujourd'hui j'ai une mélodie qui tourne sans relâche dans ma tête. Elle ne me dit rien, et lorsque j'ai demandé à Père s'il la connaissait il m'a juste dit de me taire et d'arrêter de penser à « ça ». Mais « ça » quoi ? Mon… problème ? Mes oublis ? Mes questions ? Le fait de vouloir être moi et libre ? Ou alors juste mon espoir de me souvenir ?

&&&&

Parfois, seul dans le noir  
Parfois, à ruminer mes mémoires,  
Je me demande qui je suis  
et ce que je fais ici  
Ne me suis-je pas dis  
Que plutôt qu'ici  
Ailleurs serais mieux  
Pour regarder les cieux  
Qui illuminés  
Par le spectacle étoilé  
Regardent les mortels  
Du haut de leur Corps Eternel

Après relecture, je me rends compte que ce carnet n'a aucun sens. Je ne raconte rien d'intéressant, rien de ce qui se passe vraiment.

Je me hais…

En fait, non… Je ne me hais pas. Je ne le pourrais de toute façon pas. Je ne suis pas là. Il n'y a qu'une copie. Un essai, un brouillon. Je ne suis plus là.

Je ne sais pas qui peut dire qu'il se connait. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se connaître vraiment soi-même. Personne ne le peut.

&&&&&

* * *

Alors? reviews?

A bientot^.^V


End file.
